Drabble Me This
by Minor Catastrophe
Summary: Random pairings. Random situations. 100 words each. For Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge.
1. Sapphire

This is for Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days contest. Wish me luck? Chapter names will be the prompts given. Trying to keep each one 100 words. It's difficult… o.O And btw…Happy birthday Scarlet, I love you!

Hermione bit down on the eraser that was falling off her pencil.

Why Lavender Brown? She's so _plain_.

Who is Lavender Brown, really?

Sure, she's pretty, but… so _ordinary_.

Did she really ever make an effort in anything?

Had Hermione ever heard her speak?

Maybe it was her sapphire eyes.

She DOES have gorgeous eyes…

"Ron, do you wish I had sapphire eyes?"

Blushes on cheeks, both boy and girl. The librarian hissed at them.

"No, I always had a thing for brown eyes myself." His face turned fuchsia.

"Good," Hermione proclaimed, hiding her smile behind _A History of Magic_.


	2. Love? What Do I Know About Love?

_Three best friends translate into the biggest band in London._

_They were 14, yet women were throwing themselves at the trio. _

_Peter enthusiastically set the heartbeat. Sirius soulfully strummed the guitar strings. And James broke hearts with the vocals of an angel._

"_James, I love you!" _

_The green-eyed wonder just smirked and sang his reply softly into the microphone: "Love? What do I know about love?"_

"Potter? "

The three nearly knocked their heads against the mirror they were looking into. It was impossible to hide the various supplies they had in their hands, and what they had been doing with them. Lily's smug look pierced them all, but she addressed her boyfriend.

"A bathroom concert, eh? Didn't know you had it in you."

James threw his comb at the door as soon as she vanished.


	3. Hundreds

"Hundreds?" A pale blond eyebrow raised, creating soft wrinkles in a young boy's face.

"Yes, _hundreds_. They practically _beg_ me to smog them after class. It's quite _sick_, really." Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder, flashing a cocky grin.

Draco went back to his studies with an noncommittal grunt.

Her voice grew louder. "_Hundreds_ and _hundreds_ of boys practically _throwing_"

"Pansy!" Now the entirety of the Slytherin common room was staring at the pair. "I don't _care_ about your _love life_, or, frankly, _you_, at least _right now_. And _must_ you _always_ speak with _dramatic_ _emphasis_ on _every other_ word?"

The girl's mouth was open at this point, but the common room was unimpressed. This happened more often than not. But the young girl, as usual, turned scarlet as she stormed towards her dormitory.

Before ascending the staircase, she turned around. Tears were slowly crawling down her cheeks. "Pick me up at seven? You know, for our _date_ in _Hogsmeade_?" She said this part quite loudly, naturally.

Draco sighed into his book. "Yes, Pansy."


	4. Sunshine

I so support Neville/Luna. Sorry if you don't, lol. And I pretty much gave up on the 100 words thing. Sorry for that too lol. Hope you enjoy.

"What about Sunshine?" Luna asked Neville, the strangle look of never-ending wonder seeming to increase.

Ron scoffed. "Sounds like something you call a Muggle."

Hermione bopped him lightly with the book she had in her hands. She rifled through it, trying to contribute with famous witches' names.

"We could nickname her Sunny," Neville said, grinning.

"I could picture a grandfather calling his grandkids that name. 'Sonny, you go on and fetch me a hot bucket o' water, eh?'"

Hermione started apologizing like mad for Ron as Neville frowned and hung his head. Luna laughed and grabbed her boyfriend's hands. "I think it sounds quite darling. Sunny, our precious sunshine, what do you think?"

The kitten mewled softly and reached its paw out to scratch Ron's foot. This was all the approval the couple needed.


	5. Moonlight

I know this is my first serious fic of this series, but I'm just in a serious kind of mood. I absolutely adore this pairing; it is a guilty pleasure of mine after reading so much fanfic for it. Lol, enjoy!

They say to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Hatred is wasted when one can love.

It wasn't horrible if you weren't caught.

Hermione desperately tried to conjure more reasons that this could actually be okay.

"I could stop meeting you here if it makes you uncomfortable." This was said every single night in this abandoned corridor. Draco smiled every time, yet they both knew he would never mean these words.

Hermione sighed. Her script told her to agree, and walk back to her dormitory. Normally, she would just dream of the endless possibilities of this secret rendezvous. But imagine was all that she could manage. She was a good girl by nature; she couldn't even explain why she was still doing this, really. Her brain had no answer.

But tonight was Christmas, and frankly, she didn't feel like acting anymore.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," she confessed. She cursed in her head at the blush on her cheeks.

Draco allowed himself to look shocked, but only for three seconds. She couldn't see his face after three seconds, for after an entire year, she had finally kissed him.


	6. FieryOrange Hair

It was quite funny, really.

On one cold January morning, four boys descended from their dormitory, rubbing their eyes. The whole common room burst into fits of giggles.

Harry looked at Ron, trying to tell him mentally not to look embarrassed.

The youngest Weasley had a mess of purple hair atop his head. A single streak of lime green was sticking straight up next to his left ear.

Harry Potter's sleeping attire had been ripped in inappropriate places on his chest, and the pattern that had once been Snitches was replaced with bright pink unicorns. They were currently galloping towards a giant rainbow, also placed in an indecent location.

Seamus had mysteriously gained exactly 203 pounds throughout the night. With each step, the floorboards shook, and his breathing was as heavy as his forearms.

And Neville was in the back of the group, looking horrified. Two balloons of fat were now placed upon his torso, so large that they made contact with his chin. Due to the lack of clothing for at least containing these, his sweater was now hitched up to his belly button.

It wasn't the fact that two boys were missing from the common room that morning that gave their identities away. Atop each boy's pillow was a single strand of fiery-orange hair.

"You are about to lose two brothers in a very unfortunate accident, Ron," Seamus growled.


	7. Marked

Ugh, my life is so busy lately. I don't think I will be able to meet the 30 day deadline, but I plan on continuing anyways. I quite enjoy this challenge. xD

"You're marked," Parvati repeated. Blaise had never heard her voice so void of emotion.

"Yes. This is why you must stay away from me. I mean it, Parvati."

The brunette gently placed her hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. Blaise noted that it was only shaking a little. "I don't believe you," she declared.

He fought the urge to flinch. "You have to stay away," he repeated.

Her fingers slowly descended until they finally reached his wrist. She played with the cuff of his sleeve, and her eyes were suddenly filled with the adoration that had caught Blaise from the start.

"If I lift this robe up and find an arm without a Mark, will you promise to love me forever?" Parvati wasn't whispering anymore. "I don't care what any of these people say, Mr. Zabini. I want you to be mine forever."

He couldn't stop the dark patches from forming on his cheeks. "I promise."

Of course, the girl didn't have to look at her secret lover's arms to know that he was, indeed, lacking a Dark Mark. She took his hand and they ran to the library, where she took his now crimson face in her hands as they shared a passionate, not-so-secret kiss.

"Can you take your snog elsewhere, Parvati? Honestly, this is a place to study." Hermione shook her head as the couple continued marking the start of House mingling in Hogwarts.


	8. Blissful

This one sucks, imo. Sorry guys .

Victoire Weasley bit her lip and tried to conjure some excuse as to why she couldn't date this Hufflepuff. His smile was pearly, but slightly crooked. And my, wouldn't their noses bashed while they snogged? The thing was huge! Besides, she was only a first-year; aren't boys supposed to be icky?

"Sorry, Jon, but I only like guys with light colored hair." A lie, but a reasonable one, she thought.

Meanwhile, Teddy Lupin had been finishing his breakfast nearby. He had heard every word, and was now rushing to the bathroom.

Victoire had noticed, and was now curiously looking at the wide doors of the Great Hall. She saw this boy returning now, his tidy hair now a rich blonde.

The moment was blissful for both children. Teddy Lupin had found a beautiful girl who definitely could not have cooties. Victoire Weasley had found an older boy who would do nothing but please her.

Young love at its finest, no?


	9. Groan

Ginny was deep into her novel when a low groan interrupted her concentration. She looked over at her boyfriend curiously.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing," he said nonchalantly. He continued throwing rocks into the lake.

Ginny shrugged and turned a page. Just as the paper was flipped, Harry groaned again.

"What is wrong with you?"

"It's not a big deal; don't worry about it." Harry smiled and lifted onto his elbows. The baby blue blanket stuck to his robes, and Ginny laughed before returning to her book.

The next groan was very loud, and very obnoxious. Ginny placed the book onto the grass and gave the boy an exasperated look.

To this, he pouted and pointed to his forehead. "My scar hurt."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she gave her boyfriend a peck on his strange, but darling head.


	10. Why In The World Would You Do That!

"Why in the _world_ would you do _that_?"

"George told me that you and Dad said it was okay!" The young redhead had fat tears escaping from his lids.

Molly lifted the child's head and smiled gently. "Ron, please don't cry, my baby. I was just afraid that you would get hurt."

Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Son, I think you could make a fine Quidditch player someday."

"Really?" His whole face lit up with young joy.

"You betcha. I see real potential in you." Arthur now clapped Ron on the back, and the five-year-old went off to play with his siblings.

"We have _got_ to start hiding those brooms."


	11. Empty

Ugh I am on the fence on this one.

Life without Draco Malfoy was an empty one.

Crabbe and Goyle were faced with this realization everyday at four o'clock precisely. This was when that evil wench, Pansy Parkinson, would steal their leader away and do who knows what for an hour.

The two were stuck in the common room, sitting. Every once in a while, one would stand to beat up some first year for being too annoying. Otherwise, they sat.

Occasionally, one brave, pitying soul would strive into their "territory" (for they developed a specific location fairly quickly) and invite them to do… anything, really. But once the noses started bleeding, people started to get the hint.

For two followers minus the henchman, an hour could be quite empty indeed.


End file.
